


Bifurkasi Endorfin

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Supernova Series - Dee Lestari
Genre: KPBJ, M/M, science talking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimas ingin mencari tahu kenapa laki-laki kutu buku bertampang dan berkelakuan <i>straight</i> yang ditemuinya di Watergate Condominium waktu itu bisa mengaku sebagai seorang gay. Untuk challenge <b>#KalimatMemotivasi</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bifurkasi Endorfin

**Author's Note:**

> Saya sadar kalau nama dua tokoh kisah ini dalam novel Supernova cetakan Bentang--dan dalam film--berbeda dari penulisan nama mereka dalam cetakan awalnya oleh penerbit Truedee, yaitu Dhimas dan Ruben. Secara penulisan sebenarnya saya lebih suka Dhimas dan Ruben, tapi karena sepertinya akan lebih banyak pembaca novel keluaran Bentang dan penonton filmnya, jadi saya putuskan untuk memakai versi terbaru dari nama mereka--Dimas dan Reuben.

_"Are you really that desperate, Dimas?"_

Dimas mendongakkan kepala dari buku yang tengah dibacanya-- _The Catcher in the Rye_ \--dan melihat Will, anak jurusan bisnis di kampusnya sekaligus teman satu apartemennya di Dupont Circle, _and flaming as a flamingo_ , duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah yang nyaris komikal. Dimas buru-buru memelototinya.

_"Excuse me?"_

Will menyorongkan tubuhnya dan mendesis, _"We live in Dupont Circle, for Star's sake, The Gay Heaven, yet you choose to fuck a straight man? I don't know whether it's some sort of fetish or you're just that desperate."_

_"I don't!"_

_"Don't 'I don't' me. I saw you invited some straight guy into your room yesterday! Lin also said that lately you went hangout with those straight-as-stick John Hopkins' prep boys."_

Sesuatu seperti terbuka di kepala Dimas. _"Wait, do you mean Reuben?"_

 _"What's-his-name,"_ cerocos Will tidak peduli. _"Look, darl, don't waste yourself with straight men. Even when they're Asian, or even Indonesian like you, handsome, and a freaking John Hopkins boys. They're just curious."_

Dimas tertawa. _"Rest assure. He's gay, Will."_

Dengan cepat wajah Will kembali berubah komikal. _"No. Freaking. Way!"_

_"Yes way."_

_"But he looks so..."_

Dimas terkekeh mendengar reaksi Will yang sama sepertinya saat mengetahui identitas Reuben waktu mereka pertama bertemu di Watergate Condominium. Karena waktu itu mereka sedang _high_ akibat "pesta kimia", begitu sadar dari mabuknya Dimas kembali meragukan pengakuan yang samar-samar diingatnya dari laki-laki berperangai keras dan macho itu. _Freaking John Hopkins' gay boy, and an Indonesian, whatsoever!_ Rasanya terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata. Sayangnya, setelah acara kumpul-kumpul dua kelompok beda aliran--kelompok elit dan anak beasiswa--di Condominium itu berakhir, Reuben pergi begitu saja bersamaan dengan badai serotonin yang meninggalkan tubuh mereka. Padahal waktu itu mereka sudah menjadi saksi untuk sebuah ikrar berdua, bahwa mereka akan menciptakan sebuah _masterpiece_ dalam sepuluh tahun. Dimas kira mereka akan melakukannya _bersama_.

Penasaran, Dimas berusaha bertanya ke sana-sini soal Reuben. Dari salah satu teman yang punya akses ke kelompok anak beasiswa di John Hopkins, akhirnya dua minggu kemudian Dimas berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon Reuben, si pahlawan Indo-Yahudinya itu.

Seperti ada gesekan kupu-kupu halus di perut Dimas saat melihat Reuben memasuki Starbucks tempat mereka janjian di dekat kampus John Hopkins di Baltimore. Masih tetap ganteng dan angkuh seperti sebelumnya, dengan syal kumal yang terlihat nyaman tergantung longgar di lehernya. Matanya menyapu seluruh kafe dengan tajam sampai sebuah kerut senyum muncul di kedua sudut matanya saat pandang mereka bertemu.

"Dimas," sapa Reuben dengan jabatan tangannya yang keras dan mantap. _"Fancy to see you again."_

"Kamu masih ingat nama saya ternyata."

"Gimana saya bisa lupa? Baru kali ini ada gay yang merasa perlu mengaku ke saya setelah dia nge- _fly_."

Dimas sadar dia manyun, merajuk. "Baru kali ini juga ada yang minta saya menjadi saksi sebuah ikrar jangka panjang hanya untuk menghilang tanpa setidaknya meninggalkan nomor telepon setelahnya."

Reuben tersenyum. "Karena itu kamu jauh-jauh ke Baltimore dari DC?"

_"Oh, I've got some bussiness down here, so I think why not looking for my fellow Indonesian friend while I'm here?"_

Itu bohong, tentu saja. Dimas memang sengaja ke Baltimore hanya untuk menemui Reuben. Dia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau cowok bertampang kutu buku yang _deliciously straight-looking_ ini benar-benar gay. Kalau Reuben ternyata hanya mengoceh karena mabuk waktu itu, Dimas akan pergi dan tidak mencarinya lagi.

"Jadi, gimana kemajuan calon _masterpiece_ -mu?" tanya Dimas saat Reuben kembali membawa kopi pesanannya. _Straight black espresso_.

Sebuah kerlipan muncul di mata Reuben begitu disinggung soal ikrar yang sebulan lalu diucapkannya di hadapan seorang cowok Indonesia kaya. Dengan cepat dia bercerita tentang ide-ide penelitian Fisika Kuantum yang muncul di kepalanya sejak badai serotonin terakhir mereka, mulai dari paradoks waktu, dunia-dunia paralel, hingga ke psikoanalisa. Dimas mendengarkan dengan senang hati sambil bertanya di sana-sini seperlunya, tapi harus diakui, dia lebih senang memerhatikan bagaimana bibir tipis itu bergerak, bagaimana kacamata berbingkai kaku itu kembali naik ke batang hidung, atau bagaimana mata sehitam malam itu bersinar begitu terang saat Dimas mengucapkan sesuatu yang memicu rasa intelektualnya sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Dan di pertemuan mereka yang kesepuluh, ketika Reuben tengah menyerocos soal hormon-hormon dalam tubuh manusia, Dimas menyadari bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

Katanya jatuh cinta adalah bahan bakar untuk para pujangga. Sebuah titik bifurkasi, kalau menurut Reuben, yang bisa membawa mereka entah ke kisah-kisah penuh bunga atau kegalauan abadi. Dimas merasakannya. Tubuhnya seolah memberikan deru lembut nan antisipatif setiap kali matanya menangkap sosok Reuben yang sampai sekarang belum bisa dipercayainya sebagai gay. Dimas anti berpacaran dengan mereka yang sebelumnya mengaku _straight_ , tapi perasaannya pada Reuben terlalu menyakitkan. Kalau Reuben menolaknya--

"--kira-kira sama seperti badai serotonin yang dulu kita alami."

Dimas mengerjap. Dia sudah kehilangan fokus cukup lama untuk bisa memahami arah pembicaraan Reuben. Laki-laki itu biasanya akan langsung jadi dingin kalau seseorang yang diajaknya bicara tidak memerhatikan. Dimas menggigit bibirnya.

"Eh, kamu masih ingat yang kamu bilang dulu?" ujar Dimas pelan. "Kalau serotonin itu bisa mengendap lama di tubuh kita dan suatu saat bisa muncul lagi?"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku merasakannya lagi, badai serotonin itu. Padahal baru… berapa? Tiga bulan lalu?"

"Tiga bulan dua puluh satu hari lalu."

" _As expected, your memory_."

Reuben memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Dimas, tertarik. "Kenapa kamu pikir badai serotonin itu bangkit lagi?"

_"I see clarity… but… it's different."_

Reuben bergumam pelan. "Mungkin itu bukan sungguhan serotonin. Mungkin sesuatu yang terpicu darinya."

"Eh, Reuben."

"Hmm?"

"Apa serotonin juga memicu hormon yang menimbulkan cinta?"

Mata Reuben berkelip antusias, dan Dimas dengan segera tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Reuben berbisik lembut. "Namanya endorfin, Dimas. Dan aku tiga bulan lebih cepat merasakannya."

 

 

Dimas tersenyum kecil memandangi Will yang masih sibuk melongo sejak mendengar kronologi pertemuannya dengan Reuben. Bahkan sampai setahun berpacaran, Dimas masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana pacarnya itu gay, kalau bukan karena sesi kamar mereka yang selalu bergairah atau cara Reuben dengan mudah memperkenalkan Dimas sebagai pacar pada teman-temannya. _Well, don't judge the book by it's cover, they said_. Karena itu Dimas membiarkan temannya terus terheran-heran sementara kepalanya kembali tenggelam dalam badai endorfin yang kembali terpicu oleh sebaris pesan singkat dari pahlawannya.

 

_"My apt at 9 tonight. See u."_

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat singkat paska nonton film Supernova dan diingatkan kembali pada quote yang paling saya suka dari Reuben, "Siapa bilang jadi gay harus _klemak-klemek_ atau ngomong pakai bahasa bencong?" Masih banyak orang yang menganggap cowok gay itu harus gemulai atau metroseksual, so this is quite a short reminder. lol.


End file.
